


Won’t You Take Me Home Tonight?

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Joe is a little overwhelmed with work, and lack of having a soulmark. He goes to a strip club to help him feel more confident about himself.Gwil has fallen in love with his coworker, Ben. He doesn’t quiet understand how they aren’t soulmates.The night may have a little surprise for all three of them.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Meant To Be: The Soulmate Challenge





	Won’t You Take Me Home Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my team, The Prince of the Universe, for help with this writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for being my beta, jinkxedparty.
> 
> Thank you for the the moodboard, sweetestsight. The link for that is [here](https://sweetestsight.tumblr.com/post/643112553880354816/wont-you-take-me-home-tonight)
> 
> I really appreciate all the help with this fic.
> 
> This is really rather mild for a Stripper AU.

Joe smiles as his niece chatters at him about the life stories of all her toys. He’s sitting on the ground at the coffee table, per her request. He tries really hard to listen instead of thinking of all the work he has still to do tonight. 

When John asked him over for dinner, he thought he’d get out early because of bedtimes. Upon his arrival he learned they just got later bedtimes. The kids' excitement greatly outweighed Joe’s.

He can’t blame them. It’s his own fault for being terrible at delegating at work. He’s become such a perfectionist recently he ends up redoing the work he does give out. 

He looks up at his brother to see yet another thing to stress him out. John’s soulmark is peaking out on his wrist. The telltale sign, the interlocked rings, that appear when souls have found their match, mocks him beneath the plaid.

When Joe started high school, he thought maybe his would show up. There were two other middle schools feeding into the high school so he thought maybe he just hadn’t met his partner yet. His parents find each other as children had made him wildly optimistic. 

Then again in college, he thought surely it would appear then. Four years in undergrad and two more in grad school proved him wrong. His wrist was still blank.

Now at 37, most people he knows have found their person, persons, or have decided they just don’t care and have settled down with people they’ve fallen in love with without the matching black marks. Growing up and watching his parents together, then seeing both his siblings find their partners, he can’t not find his soulmate. He tries to nonchalantly look at his wrist. He did have a date last night. Maybe a kiss on the check is enough. Nope. Still nothing. He looks back to his niece, trying to ignore the sympathetic look from his brother who clearly must have seen him check. 

*******

Gwil combs his beard down as he tries not to make it obvious he’s looking at Ben’s reflection instead of his own. Gwil watches as Ben puts on tinted lip balm. It’s just the slightest bit darker than his natural lips. Gwil doesn’t think Ben needs it but it's sort of the nature of their job, to look as appealing as possible. 

Ben stands up and turns to look at his back in the mirror. He sighs dramatically, “knew I was twisted.” He looks over to Gwil, “could you help?”

Gwil immediately obliges Ben. He’d do anything for Ben. Including untwisting his g-string for others to ogle him. Gwil reaches under the mesh hot pants Ben is also wearing to straighten the string. 

Gwil tries to not notice how soft Ben’s skin is. Their relationship isn’t like that regardless of how much Gwil would like it to be. They’ve known each other for years now. They got along instantly. After a few days, Gwil was sure they were soulmates. Ben must have too. In the middle of their shifts in the first week they knew each other, Ben pulled him into a dark corner and kissed Gwil hard. 

Gwil watched Ben stare at his still blank wrist for a few seconds, shrug, then ask Gwil if he wanted to get breakfast after work. Gwil nodded. Ben smiled, said “my treat. There’s a guy in the front row I just know is rich”, and wink before going back to work. All during the breakfast, and many times since, Gwil wanted to ask Ben if they could kiss again. Maybe something went wrong. He just couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Ben. With how well he’s gotten to know Ben since then, he knows Ben wouldn’t see the point of that.

Ben looks in the mirror again, “thanks, mate.” Ben sits down and picks up his some lotion.

“You’re welcome.” Gwil smiles and stands up. He puts his foot on the chair he had been sitting in. Gwil attaches his garter to his thigh highs. He notices Ben sitting there with an unopened lotion bottle, just watching. Gwil raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Ben smiles wide up at Gwil. He reaches his hand out to drag his finger along the strap, “this is why you make the big bucks.” Ben tosses the lotion back on the vanity, kisses Gwil on the cheek, and whispers, “see you out there.”

Gwil can only stare as Ben leaves the dressing room. 

********

Joe knows that some people would think he was creepy for going to a stripclub, but there is something about seeing the dancers in just control of their movements and so confident that makes him feel like maybe he could obtain that too. 

He can hear the bass thumping as he walks down the dark hall from the entrance to the main room. There is a bar on one side of the room and doors to private rooms on the opposite wall. Straight ahead of him is a stage with three different poles. There is a dancer on each. He realizes they are completely synchronized. He whispers, “damn” to himself. It’s so impressive, he’s almost tempted to text his mom. She could appreciate the dance skills it requires.

Joe takes a deep breath. He decides to get a drink first. He orders a manhattan and looks around while the bartender makes it. The crowd is a mixture of different ages. It seems like everyone came with someone else. He’s about to turn around to face the stage when he realizes a man on the side of the bar is watching him. He assumes he is one of the employees because he isn’t wearing a shirt. The man is tall, with brown hair, a short beard, and beautiful eyes. Joe’s not quite sure what color they are in the low light, but he’d love to get a closer look. The man smiles, wink, then steps away. Joe tries not to look disappointed. He decides to keep a look out for the man. Joe was trying to decide if he wanted a private dance on his way over. If the gorgeous man does private dances, he definitely is now. 

Joe pays for his drink and walks over to stand behind the chairs facing the center stage. The synchronized dance is over and there is just someone in the center stage right now. Joe looks to his left at some dancers walking around offering lap dances. He doesn’t see the man from up at the bar or anyone one that strikes his fancy. Maybe he should just leave. 

He feels a brush against his arm. He looks over to see an angelic face smiling back at him. He’s glad he’s able to stop his mouth from falling over. All he can do is stare though.

The man laughs lightly, “hey.”

Joe stares for a moment longer, “hi.”

The man licks his licks, “what brings you here?”

“Dancing,” Joe dumbly replies.

The man smirks, “me too.”

Joe smiles as he scrunches up his face in slight embarrassment. Joe looks down for a second. He doesn’t really start doing it on purpose, but his eyes slowly make their way up the man’s body. Joe mumbles, “fucking hell.”

When Joe makes it back up to his face, the man is wearing a soft smile. He tilts his head slightly, “I think that’s a good fucking hell.”

Joe nods quickly, “yeah. Sorry for ogling.”

The man looks confused for a split second then smiles, “it’s perfectly fine.” He licks his lips again and leans in towards Joe, talking low, “would you like a closer look?”

Joe looks up into his eyes pleadingly, “that might kill me.”

The man chuckles, ‘if that’s the case, I’ll grab a friend.”

Joe nods, “you’ll need help moving the body.”

The man laughs loudly at that, “yeah. Meet us in room three in five minutes.”

********

Gwil slowly opens to the dancer entrance to private room three. He wants to get a peak at who Ben has waiting for them. They’d talked about what they were comfortable with doing quickly before Ben went off to get ready. Ben promised Gwil he’d be happy about the patron he found. A smile forms on his lips when he sees the attractive man from the bar. He’s endeared to the man even more when he sees him press down on his right knee to get it to stop shaking. Gwil hopes it's a good nervous feeling that the man has. 

Gwil opens the door wider so he can enter. The man immediately looks over to him. His face lights up. Gwil smiles, “hello again.”

Joe smiles wide, “hi.”

Gwil points to his leg, “do you need more weight on that?”

Joe looks down at his knee.

Gwil straddles his leg and slowly sits down on it, “hi.”

Joe swallows hard and puts his hands palm down on the circular couch that surrounds the pole, “hi.” 

Gwil moves farther up his thigh, “Blondie will be here in just a moment. I hope it’s fine that I joined.”

“Are you kidding?”Joe smiles, “it’s perfect.”

Gwil puts his hands on Joe’s shoulders and slowly moves down to his biceps, “good. What’s your name?”

“Joe, what’s-“

“OY!”

Gwil and Joe both look to the sound.

Ben shakes his head, “can’t believe you’re starting without me.”

Gwil turns back to Joe, “I’m just getting to know Joe here.”

“Whatever.” Ben steps up onto the small stage, “just for that. I’m going to make you watch and not touch first.”

Gwil shifts to sitting on the couch to face Ben, “you say that as though watching you is so bad.” Gwil reaches over and pulls Joe onto his lap. He talks softly to Joe, “is this alright?”

Joe nods, “of course.”

Gwil smiles, “good. You’re in for a real treat. Ben is the best.”

Ben smirks, “what can I say? I really know how to work the pole.” He winks at Joe. 

Joe nearly chokes on nothing.

Ben presses a button on a remote Joe hadn’t previously noticed and tosses it behind him. 

Gwil puts his hand across Joe’s thighs. He smiles when he sees Joe look down at the contact. Gwil nudges his chin towards Ben, “look”

Joe looks up. Ben is already upside down on the pole. It looks like he’s barely extorting any effort. “Fuck, that’s impressive.”

Gwil whispers to Joe, “told you he was the best.”

Gwil is torn between watching Ben and watching Joe watch Ben. Gwil is always amazed at how talented Ben is. At this and pretty much everything. The look on Joe’s face just makes it even more obvious. 

Joe is also incredbily handsome. That also makes it nice to look at him. Gwil has been so, well in love with Ben, for so many years, he usually doesn’t notice that about other men. Gwil wonders for a moment if there’s a reason why he’s noticing it about Joe. His train of though is broken by the song changing.

Ben slowly steps down off the stage. He walks over to Joe. He runs a finger along his cheek, “what did you think?”

Joe smiles wide, “that was amazing.”

Gwil grins, “he couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

Ben smiles at Gwil, “I must have done a good job if he could look away from your handsome face.” Ben looks to Joe, “do you think he’s handsome?”

Joe looks at Gwil, “how could I not?”

Ben smiles, “very good point.” Ben hooks his hand under Joe’s chin and moves his face to look back towards him, “how about we really give you something to look at? And touch a little?”

Joe swallows hard, “yeah. I’d really like that.”

Ben licks his lips, “I thought so. I know it’s the best seat, but could you move off Gwil’s lap and onto the couch?”

Gwil rubs his nose under Joe’s ear, “we’ll make it worth it.”

Joe moves off Gwil’s lap and sits next to him instead.

Ben holds out a hand to help Gwil up. 

Gwil steps behind Ben and wraps his arms around his shoulders, “what do you think? Still both of us at the same time?” Joe’s jaw drops slightly, making Ben laugh lightly.

Ben nods, “I think he’d like that.”

Joe smiles, “I’d like that very much.”

Ben presses a kiss to Gwil’s arm, “I’ll take the right leg. You take the left.”

Gwil ignores the tingling sensation left from Ben’s lips and straddles Joe’s left thigh. 

Joe holds his hands against his chest, looking from Ben to Gwil and back, “this may be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Gwil smiles and leans forward, “you can put those hands on us if you’d like.”

Ben nods then also leans in, “you can put them anywhere you can see.” For emphasis, Ben grabs one of Joe’s hands, pulls it to his own chest, and flattens it against him. 

Gwil rolls his hips, “how does he feel?”

Joe closes his eyes, “you both feel great.”

Gwil leans forward while he continues to roll his hips, “we’re just getting started, love.” Gwil moves Joe’s hand that isn’t on Ben to his hip.

Gwil and Ben slowly start to move more and more on Joe. After realizing they are truly alright with it, Joe starts running his hands over both of them. Over their thighs, stomachs, back. 

Gwil has enjoyed himself before at work. He wouldn’t have been doing it as long as he has if he didn’t. It’s been enjoyable in a way that just makes him feel good about himself. He’s starting to feel good in a new way. Or new to him at work. He’s actually getting aroused. It’s not just becuase he’s attracted to Ben. They’ve done lap dances together before and it didn’t feel like this. There’s a palpable tension in the air. Gwil feels like he could blink and when he opened his eyes, they’d be in a bedroom in the exact same positions. Maybe less clothing. Or no clothing. 

Ben must be feeling the same because when he does blink and open his eyes, Ben is leaning in to kiss Joe. Gwil can tell Joe hesitates for a moment before kissing Ben back. 

When they pull apart, Joe lifts a hand to Gwil’s cheek. He starts to pull Gwil in to a kiss. Gwil presess his lips against against Joe’s. They are softer than he could have imagined. Gwil is smiling wide when he pulls back slightly. Gwil looks down to the side.

Ben has his hand on the side of Joe’s neck as he starts to kiss Gwil’s shoulder. Gwil can see the edge of a newly formed soulmate mark on Ben’s wrist. 

Gwil doesn’t know if he should mention it. Joe still has his arm wrapped tightly around Gwil’s waist. Ben is kissing up his neck. Gwil is so attracted to both of them. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment. It’s also a little selfish, but this could be his only chance to be with either of them. Gwil puts his hand on Joe’s chest.

Ben pulls off Gwil’s neck, “now this is just not fair.” He grabs Gwil’s hand and turns it a bit.

Gwil gasps. On his wrist are three interlocked rings. “How-” Gwil gasps again. He’s reaches behind him for Joe’s hand. He looks at his wrist. He has the same mark. Gwil smiles and shows Ben.

Ben smiles, “well look at that.”

Joe looks from his wrist, then Ben’s, and lastly Gwil’s. Joe sighs in relief, “I’ve been waiting for you,” Joe closes his eyes and smiles, “you both,” Joe opens his eyes. “For what feels like forever.”

Ben leans over to Gwil, kisses his shoulder, then rests his chin there, “what do you think? I say we’re in the wrong room.”

Gwil smiles, he knows what Ben is thinking, “oh for sure.” He brushes his thumb over Joe’s cheek, “would you like to get out of here? Go talk, get to know each other.”

Ben smiles, “get to know each other in a few ways.”

Gwil nods, “oh yes.” He smiles at Joe, “continue this dance. Maybe more horizontally.”

Joe looks speechless again. After a few moments he smiles and nods, “I’d love that.”

Gwil leans forward and kisses Joe’s cheek. Ben kisses the other.

Ben sits back, puts his hand on his own chest, “I’m Ben, by the way.”

Gwil chuckles, “I’m Gwil.”

Joe laughs, “nice to meet you both.” He sits up to kiss each of them, “let’s get out of here.”


End file.
